


Sober

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bribery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Frank is becoming fed up with your attempts to initimidate him into handing over his neice to your henchmen.





	Sober

“What the fuck is this?” Frank slammed your door as he strut into your office, throwing the newspaper onto his desk. “The front page?”

You hardly glanced at the paper as you continued painting your fingernails a bright red. “I’m guessing someone snapped a picture of your darling dearest niece as she was playing outside?”

“I told you I wanted no parts of this, Y/N!” He fumed. “None!”

You grinned as you blew on your left hand, drying the paint. “You should have taken the offer, love bug Mary deserves the best education there is in this wretched state.”

“Leave her alone.” He threatened. “She’s just a child.”

“No.” You smirked. “She deserves to have her skills put to good use.”

He slammed his hand on the desk, causing papers to fly onto the floor. “Leave her alone, Y/N. She’s a child, let her be.”

Calmly, you stood up and leaned forward on the desk. “You don’t deserve her, Adler She deserves better than that shack you live in. She deserves the best and I have given you opportunity after opportunity to better both of your lives. Get out of my sight, you’re a disgrace.”  
Grimacing, he turned around and walked out, slamming the door closed on the way out. The newspaper article still fresh in his mind. He slammed his palm against the steering wheel in frustration as he knew he would never get away from you. You were a mistake, a haunting in even the sweetest of his dreams. You were never going to let the man live in peace until you got what he had; Mary.

Mary was a gifted little girl and you praised her, bribed Frank into allowing  you to see just what she was capable of. You were impressed within the first hour of meeting her. You had offered millions of dollars to Frank in order to take her away from him. You wanted the small child for yourself. You’d seen her as an excellent addition to your henchmen.

She was gifted in more ways than you’d ever expected You were familiar with her mother, until her… unfortunate… death several years ago. You’d tried everything to gain your grip onto that little girl. But Frank resisted all of your attempts. He did whatever he could in order to protect his niece And you loathed the man for it.

But soon, you’ll have your way. And you knew it as you stared after him, never flinching as the door slammed closed. You knew you were winning this battle. And you knew it was only a matter of time before he gave into you fully.


End file.
